Italy is undeniably cared for!
by morgancheyenne14
Summary: This is about how Germany realizes he's in love with Italy. It shows his heart, and how much he cares about Italy. Hope you enjoy!


This story is from Germany's POV. It's about a time when he visits Italy's home and he finally realizes that he's in love with him, after having to rescue him of course. This is my first fan fiction so please excuse any errors thanks! :)

I never did understand why he stuck by my side, but he did, even if I didn't want him there. "Germany!" I heard him calling in that sing-sing voice of his. "Germany! Germany! Germany!" He kept on as he approached me. "What do you want Italy?" "Germany, I want you to come visit my home! We are having a festival. It is to be amaaaaaazing!" He twirled around like a little girl, but that was just how he was, and that's the way I liked it. "Soooo?" I didn't realize that he'd crawled on my back and was hugging my neck. I sighed, "I guess I will go, but only if we can bring along some schnitzel." He replied, "As long as you are coming it is okay with me!"

When we got to Italy's home, it was decorated with loads of streamers and beautiful decorations. I'd never see such a marvelous scene. I was actually delighted to be somewhere with Italy. The smell of wonderful foods came from every corner, and music was being played everywhere. "Yahoo! We've arrived in time for the fireworks," Italy cried while grabbing my hand. I felt as though I had been shocked by his touch, but I immediately pushed it off as if it were nothing. He led me down a few streets and to a hillside overlooking the ocean. "They are setting off the fireworks on that tiny little island out there," he commented, "This is a wonderful seat." I turned and saw the giant smile on his face. I knew it had made him happy that I came, and I was glad. As I looked at his beaming face my heart skipped a beat. I let it go. It meant nothing, but I just couldn't shake that smile from my head. The fireworks started just then and they were magnificent. I had never seen such wonderful fireworks in my home. Italy "Ooooohed and Ahhhhed" at all the different shapes and colors. A heart shaped one came to the sky and Italy had to comment. He leaned against me and pointed, "Oh look at that one Germany!" All I could do was try to calm the blood rushing to my face.

After the fireworks were over, we went to a tiny bistro Italy had said was amazing. He of course order spaghetti and meatballs...to share. While we were eating we ended up both having the same noodle in our mouths at the same time. As soon as I noticed, I jerked away. My face was turning as red as a tomato and Italy just laughed. "That was too funny!" He kept saying. Then after we ate, we went down to a little shop, where Italy decided to buy me a stuffed puppy. "Every time you see him you can think of me," he said as he handed it to me. "He is pretty cute," I added smiling. We kept walking, but I ended up having to use the bathroom. "Stay here," I told Italy, "Knowing you, you'll run off and get yourself into trouble." I went into the bathroom, and left him there alone.

While I was washing my hands, I heard Italy scream, "AHHH! Please don't hurt me! I'll surrender, just don't hit me! GERMANYYYYY!" I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late. All I saw was Prussia taking off with Italy. "That BASTARD!" I left for Prussia's home as soon as possible. I knew I had to get Italy back if it was the last thing that I ever did. I camped out right outside of Prussia's home one night. "I will get you back Italy, I promise." I held onto that stuffed puppy as I fell asleep. The next morning when I got up, I looked in my arms to see the puppy had been replaced by Italy. There was a note on his forehead that read:

You can have him back! He is too annoying to even work

anywhere near me. I can promise you I won't ever try to take him again!

Your's awesomely, Prussia

Italy awoke and looked up at me. "Germany!" He threw his arms around my neck. "Oh it was so horrible Germany! I had went to that little shop to buy a cute little collar for your puppy, but as i was walking back, Prussia popped out of nowhere and took me away!" He was squeezing me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I pried him off of me and started yelling, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT, BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NOOO! YOU RAN OFF ANYWAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS? HUH? DO YOU? I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IF I DIDN'T GET YOU BACK AND..." I was cutoff when his lips met mine. I hesitated but fell into the kiss. "Wha- What was that?" I was so shocked that I hardly knew what to say. "Thank you for caring about me," he answered with a smile on his face. I just looked at him, and then I leaned in and kissed him again. When the kiss broke he looked at me and smiled. "I don't just care about you, I'm pretty sure I love you," I added hesitantly. "I love you too," he said.

We spent the rest of the day in each others arms. I knew now that I really had cared for him the whole time. It was good to finally want him by my side, even when he was annoying, but that's just the way he is, and that's what I love about him.

I really hope you enjoyed. It's not the best ending ever, but I couldn't really think of how I would end that lol. Please rate and comment and let me know what topic I should use on my next fan fiction. :)


End file.
